bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Sweet Home
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: HomeSweetHome.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 34 |last = You're Going Down Clown! |next = Dan's Last Stand }} Home Sweet Home is the 34th episode of'' Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on July 17, 2008, in English. Plot Dan and the rest of the Brawlers return home back to Earth from the Doom Dimension, but Dan is unsure how to tell them that he didn't pass his test or how he needs to battle all of them in order to do so. Meanwhile, Joe & Wavern are challenged by Masquerade, whose wants the Infinity Core from Wavern. After Wavern single-handedly defeats Masquerade's Bakugan, including Dual Hydranoid, Joe manages to defeat Masquerade. Wavern tells Masquerade that if her brother, Naga, wants the Infinity Core that he'll have to come for it himself. Masquerade tells her that he's not Naga's messager as he teleports away. Determined for a win, Masquerade prepares to travel to the Doom Dimension in order to find a way to evolve Dual Hydranoid into its' final form, Alpha Hydranoid. Will he succeed or fail...? Major events *The Brawlers return from the Doom Dimension. *Joe battles Masquerade using only Wavern and wins. *Miyoko learns that Bakugan are sentient and is formally introduced to Drago by Dan. Featured Brawl Battle at the Rooftop *'Joe Brown' VS 'Masquerade' Joe and Masquerade both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ '''Joe's HSP:' 0 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade sets his Doom Card. Joe and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade throws out Darkus Laserman onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Joe throws out Wayvern against Laserman. (Wavern: 550 Gs - Laserman: 390 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Darkus Normal: + 200 Gs). (Wavern: 550 Gs - Laserman: 590 Gs). Masquerade activates Spiced Slayer on Laserman, transferring 100 Gs from Wavern to Laserman. (Wavern: 450 Gs - Laserman: 690 Gs). Joe activates Spirit Eye Flash, reversing the effect of the Gate Card (Darkus Normal: - 200 Gs). (Wavern: 450 Gs - Laserman: 290 Gs). Laserman gets wiped out by Wayvern's swinging tail attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Wavern returns to Joe in ball form. Masquerade's first Gate Card vanishes. Joe wins this round. Round 2 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Joe's HSP: 400 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade sets another Gate Card in front of Joe's first Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Centipoid onto his second Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Joe throws out Wayvern against Centipoid. (Wavern: 550 Gs - Centipoid: 390 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Joker's Wild), which causes a Darkus Bakugan to win automatically. Joe activates Big Bang Blaze, nullifying the Gate Card and allowing Joe to reuse an ability card. (Wavern: 550 Gs - Centipoid: 390 Gs). Centipoid is wiped out by Wayvern's energy blast attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Wavern returns to Joe in ball form. Masquerade's second Gate Card vanishes. Joe wins this round. Round 3 *'Joe's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Joe's HSP: 700 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade throws out Darkus Dual Hydranoid onto Joe's first Gate Card. (Power: 480 Gs) Joe throws out Wayvern against Hydranoid. (Wavern: 550 Gs - Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs) Joe opens his Gate Card (Haos Normal: + 50 Gs). (Wavern: 600 Gs - Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs) Masquerade activates Gazer Exedra on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs. (Dual Hydranoid: 580 Gs - Wavern: 600 Gs). Masquerade activates Fusion Ability Destruction Impact on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs and nullifying the opponent's Gate Card. (Wavern: 550 Gs - Dual Hydranoid: 680 Gs) Joe activates Shining Pyrus on Wavern, switching the power levels of her and Hydranoid. (Wavern: 680 Gs - Dual Hydranoid: 550 Gs). Hydranoid is wiped out by Wayvern's energy ball attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Joe wins this round. Conclusion *'Joe's BR:' 1/1 ~ Masquerade's BR: 0/3 The winner is Joe Brown. Bakugan Seen *Apollonir *Blade Tigrerra *Centipoid *Dragonoid *Delta Dragonoid *Dual Hydranoid *Exedra *Falconeer *Juggernoid *Lars Lion *Laserman *Manion *Mantris *Naga (flashback) *Oberus (flashback) *Preyas *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Ravenoid *Robotallion *Saurus *Serpenoid (flashback) *Siege *Storm Skyress *Terrorclaw *Wavern Trivia The way the Brawlers fly as they leave the Doom Dimension is the same way the Z-Fighters fly in Dragon Ball Z. Video de:Wieder zu Hause Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes